A mother's decision
by kawaiiXnyappy
Summary: One day changed her life, will a people who she cared about, effect her decision or will it make the decision final? Raven tells a story no one alive can hear, but tells the story like it happened yesterday...Rated for cursing fighting maybe a little suggestive themes...
1. Chapter 1

_So I haven't done much but I love Raven her aura, and I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think I hope to become an awesome Fan Fiction writer! Especially For RWBY. It very short, since I didn't know how to start it but I have a lot to write._

Everything belongs to rooster teeth, Sheena Oum/Monty Oum etc

* * *

A mother's decision chapter 1: finding out

Raven is the name, don't wear it out is what she would say. She was a young woman in her prime just married to an amazing hunter of their time. Nothing could stop her, until this day is over. She walked to Vale square trying to enjoy the beautiful day. Wore her kimono all red and black with a short skirt along it, she held a well sized sheath for her blade that extended to great length or at least double in size.

She smiled at the sky not knowing what changes were to happen, Tai Yang her husband, off on a quick mission. She took today to relax instead of being organized like usual. She stood by the fountain hoping to see her husband shortly only to see Summer Rose, a woman same age of her. She was Raven's rival, for no reason her long red hair was already something to stare at along with her cape like cloak, bearing white making her stand out even further. Raven showing disinterest trying not to talk to her. Summer however smiling gently and sitting down next to the newly married Raven. Even trying to speak to Raven.

"You know, I have been in the group since we started do you think that you and I will ever get along?"

Raven crossing her arms then getting up to yell at Summer. Raven has never like Summer for some reason, a long time ago. She told Tai Yang her husband that summer carries a air that something might happen or she may ignite a ripple effect, of something great or something awful. But Tai Yang always has said it's the aura of someone loving. Another reason Raven has never liked Summer due to the fact everyone and their mother has always spoke nicely of her. Even calling her a saint, Raven has never liked her as a person for those reasons.

"I'll like you when you get away from me! I can't stand you, your ability to smile be hopeful I don't buy it!"

Summer, upset by Raven's words but isn't saying anything until Raven drops to her knees starting to vomit falling to her side unconscious.

"Raven, oh my gosh! It's going to be okay! I've got you"

Summer carrying Raven to the hospital, she told the doctors she collapsed out of nowhere. Raven put on a gurney, sent into the emergency room just in case anything bad were to happen. Summer saw Raven taken away awaiting the moment to know whether her team mate was okay.

Raven waking up to a doctor by her side, who noticed her awakening. He smiled telling her she made a speedy recovery. Raven confused only remembering her lash out at Summer, feeling terrible like she was punched in the gut. He told Raven that her husband was informed and will be here as soon as possible. Raven pondering why, why did she collapsed? Eventually asking if everything was okay with her.

He broke the news like it was great news, telling her she was completely fine, but really Raven was pregnant. Raven in shock hearing his words over and over.

(You're pregnant, miss Branwen)

His words hit like a 200 mile per hour grimm. Nothing made sense, Raven instantly regretting this news knowing her life as a hunter was over..,,,


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah I am proud, to have made another Chapter! I'm so ready for some more stories excited yall

nothing belongs to me it belongs to rooster teeth, Sheena Oum, and whoever own rights to RWBY

A mother's decision: chapter 2

Raven crying in her bed the doctor left knowing all this news is hard to grasp. The truth being Raven wasn't happy at all, she cried knowing her future was over. The words of her life being over was repeating like a top rated song on the radio. Hearing it over and over. Tai Yang coming in worried, asking if Raven was okay. No words exchanged she punched Tai Yang then quickly getting up leaving the hospital room, Summer caught a glimpse of Raven while she ran out of the hospital.

Summer tried to catch her, but Raven has always been the fast one besides her brother Qrow. Raven ran hearing Tai Yang crying for his beloved wife.

"Get away from me, I don't want to look at your face!"

Raven didn't care if hurt anyone running through crowds losing Tai Yang and Summer in the mix. Raven ran to her home, a very small house. Oriental look to it, Raven never showed her home to anyone, it was her nest. Her place of Loneliest, thinking and now deciding. Raven wanted Tai Yang but to have a future with kids, was never planed. Raven couldn't find words. Her, who always been quick to talk back to authority and her own brother. She never held her tongue until now.

She found it sickening only shedding tears for her loss of words. Hearing a phone call in the training room of her home, she grabbed her blade extending it to it full lenth lifting it up in the air and breaking the phone stopping the ringing the voice recorder still in one piece hearing a message from Summer Rose...

"Raven, you can't keep hiding... I don't know what's wrong with you, but your team mates are worried about you.. I worry, we're here to help not matter what the cost please contact us..."

The recording did nothing but make Raven feel worse, Summer rose's word cut through Raven like bullets through an Enemy. Raven dropped her blade falling to her knees then to her stomach. Luxury is over, I won't be able to do this very long was her thoughts, she was regretting the news of being a mother even further. Raven couldn't stand herself, how could she let this happen?

She got hungry, getting up and looking at her home thinking of a future that may or may not happen. Raven couldn't imagine it, she saw her nevermore mask. Seeing that made her think about her child, what will it be, who will they become? It's all a bunch of what ifs, the Raven a smart and deadly creature feeling stupid. She can't even think of what to do... She tried to loosen up maybe that's what she needed.

She tried making herself food eventually getting a pain in here stomach throwing a plate and breaking it due to being angry at the pain. Raven couldn't stand feeling pain she couldn't control. Raven tried to show the world nothing could make her weak, this, this pregnancy did and nothing could help. Raven was sickened thinking of herself as a weakling. It made her think, hard and long.

The deciding factor was should she keep this baby? Raven pondered the question hearing the message recording this time, from Tai Yang.

"Raven I hope you are okay, I don't know what I did or what's going on. But I hope your safe, I love you please be careful in whatever you are doing..."

Raven reacted with anger, hitting the wall leaving a hole as well as a bruise on her hand. She fell to the ground feeling nothing but pain, crying in frustration. Raven held her hand crying that her future was over, her husband was the father. Raven was happy to have a child of the person she loved, but it came at a cost of her career. Raven wanted to be responsible but could she be a good mother, for her child? These questions rang in her head like church bells, loud and annoying.

Raven think she isn't ready, was anyone ever ready to have a child? Her brother Qrow, her parents died holding off the grimm before the wall was finally completed. Raven didn't have anyone to ask, no one to help her through her problems, it fell completely on herself. She hoped that whenever she makes a decision, she does the right thing.

Could she overcome the pain and become a mother or will her thoughts consume her and her unborn child?


	3. Chapter 3

Omg, it's been a bit I actually put effort into making these longer. Yay! But I hope you enjoy this chapter! I thank all those who follow liked viewed I really appreciate and I'm trying to update this story as much as possible! Thank you for reading!

* * *

Mother's decision chapter 3

Raven woke to her stomach carving of all things, something sweet.. Raven need didn't mind a candy bar here and there. Sweets were a rare occasion for her, Raven looked at her stomach talking as if her child was here.

"You want candy, don't you?"

Her stomach was still small, but Raven knew that her child had thoughts, feelings a heartbeat and eventually a personality. Raven pondered the idea of raising her child with her husband who she hasn't talked to for a few days. Raven stayed at home hidden from the world.

The things she thought of was Tai Yang being goofy with a son, showing them fighting moves. Or a daughter... being overprotective and weird...Raven thought what would they look like...? A spiky boy who resembled Tai Yang but with black hair... again a daughter who resembled her but with Tai Yang 's personality... Raven couldn't just imagine ... She chuckled thinking of where she would fit in.. She ignored her thoughts and remembered she wanted something to eat, jogging to the fridge.

Raven looked in her fridge to find something sweet to eat. Only to find that there was nothing in here fridge but a Tupperware of rice she has had since yesterday. Raven thought she could stay in forever... but she sighed thinking that Tai Yang's stupidity has gotten to her. She thought of ways to get to the store and back without running into Summer Qrow, especially Tai Yang... She looked at the time noticing she's been over sleeping til after six lately. She smiled thinking "it's perfect I could spend my time in the training room! Then go to store late at night when no one will be up!"

She stood there for a moment laughing noticing she talked to herself. Well her thoughts became words. She looked at her stomach, thinking this child of mine will be a talker alright. She still thought of a girl, what would they become? She walked to her training room grabbing a wooden sword, quickly running at her practice dummy smacking it around. Raven noticed her hand going numb, she looked confused. This never happened before, Raven thinking it's her child's fault. But in reality she could be just hungry.

Raven looked at her punching bag, she knew his to fight with her fist. But as a just in case purpose, to use against humans. She looked down even more at her stomache, thinking maybe my child wants to fight? Raven stood a foot away from her punching bag, lifting her fists up. She didn't care was in her sleep ware short shorts and a tank top. She swung her fist hitting the punching bag, the bag flung back at Raven quickly elbowed her punching then repeatedly punching the punching bag.

3 hours later~

* * *

Raven broke a sweat, she glowed with sweat. She even notice she smelled like it too she thought it would be a good thing to shower before she went out, she took her clothes off exposing her skin from her scars to her curves. Raven stopped and looked at herself in the mirror to see how much weight she had gained. Raven feels her stomach thinking about her weight, she leaves her negative thoughts as she jumps in the shower.

Raven turns the dials, gets her hair wet while grabbing the shampoo lathering it in her hair. Her body covered in suds, she heard the recorder go off again. She quickly rinsed the shampoo out if her hair as soon as it all washed out she turned the dials again to turn it off. She grabbed a towel wrapping it around her waist, covering her breast then walking to the recorder then pressing play. It was from Qrow, Raven's brother...

"Raven, you know you are being a fool. You gotta take a breather, I get that. But you know, you sure worry everyone in the team in the process... Stop being afraid, I don't know what your are going through. But relax I know if anything happens were here for you."

Raven hated being told what to do, he didn't say that. But his words felt like it. Raven hated that about him, wise when he needs to be. But foolish every other time. Raven went to her room striping her towel away from her body then to the top of her head quickly drying her hair. She put on her underware, then picked a grey tank top, her favorite short skirt and a leather jacket with combat boots just in case anything were to happen.

She decide to wear something a little nice to her, she knew she couldn't wear it soon. Due to the pregnancy and in her words blowing up like a balloon. She smiled and finally left the house for the first time in 5 days . Her nerves shot, she could feel her anxiety getting to her. She was always cautious, due to her fear of grimm coming out of nowhere. Raven took deep breaths as she walked to store, hearing foot steps. Raven walked forward, keeping her foot steps quiet so she could hear where the foot steps were coming from. She saw the store, looking both left and right before walking in she went in to look at all the food.

Her mind was trying to focus on who was following her but her stomach and child was telling her to focus on what to get. Raven picked out a basket to hold and quickly went to the fruit picking strawberries, mangos, and apples. She then looked into the snack isle still hearing foot steps following her. She went on her journey to fill the fridge with goodies, Raven spent an hour getting things to satisfy any of her cravings from chips to fruits to pickles... She happily walked of the store with a paper bag full of wonderful food.

Raven saw a figure in the night, she saw the white cloak her heart skipped a beat. She knew who it was, it was Summer under a street light staring up at the moon. Raven was scared, but her feet moved toward silently to Summer. Summer faced the nervous Raven, but her reaction scared Raven. Will she be angry or happy?


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my gosh! I am sorry for not posting I have more Raven story in the works, Something to look forward to! I want to say were at 300 views OMG Thank you all for the support of the story! Please review freely and enjoy the story!

* * *

Summer looks up at Raven, looking heartbroken. Her only reaction was giving Raven a hug, she held Raven enough to wrap her arms around her but loosely enough so she didn't crush Raven's groceries. Raven couldn't think of hate, but found comfort in having Summer not angry. Raven didn't her best to not cry but did in the end worrying Summer.

Raven cried because she felt bad, only seeing Summer as a rival for years never thought if Summer as a friend then feeling a slight push. Summer slapped Raven. Raven looked shocked to see this from the shorter woman who never had a negative emotion since knowing her. Raven saw the passion only asking why would Summer do that? She responded with you're an idiot.

Raven looked confused, touching her face where she slapped her. Raven looked ashamed without warning Summer grabbed her groceries and smiled her cape following after. Raven smiled running after her then walked with Summer and talked ... the first to break the silence was Raven asking how she found her...

" I haven't taken a break once, you've been gone a few days. Everyone has been worried Tai Yang and Qrow have been out of town and won't be back for a while."

Raven curious, she felt like she could finally develop a relationship with Summer after all these years. Summer was caring of so many things even if the thing didn't care about her. Summer looked at Raven, she asked why Raven has been hiding all this time. Raven looked defeated almost like she didn't want to tell summer in the least. Summer stopped walking looking at Raven dead in her eyes like she was peering into her soul. Raven explained that she would tell her when Raven finally showed her the location of her home.

Raven tried talking about something else then a man came out from the shadows. He had a hood on to cover his face. Raven asked politely who he was and the question ignored, a knife came from his pocket Raven was unafraid as usual, without realizng she smirked uncaringly. The man was mad and trie to stab Raven, Raven was quick and doddge pulling his arm to side then snapping it like a twig then trowing him on his back. Raven wasnt amused she told him to get out of here while he still can...Raven was always strong but leaned her head on Summers shoulders feeling weak.

Summer tried to support Raven in her state,She asked her where her home not far. Its was around the corner she implied, Summer leaned in lightly pushing Raven toward a wall setting her on it. Summer made a mad dash toward Raven's nest and quickly flung open her sliding door then putting the groceries on the counter. Then running backout to find Raven slumped over, Summer quickly picked her up and carried her to Raven's home and bedroom to set her down on the bed. Raven started to feel better pushed Summer away from her telling her to go away!

Summer ignored Raven's order still trying to help, telling her to let me help you Raven. Raven without hesitation started to cry screaming out her long held secret.

"You cant help me nobody can cause im pregnant!"

Summer taken a back, she looked at Raven even more conerned than ever. Raven tried to escape, but was caught by Summer's speed. Raven crying in her arms letting out hr hiidden feelings shes kept in for along while. Raven held Summer with everything, while her tears fell from her eye like a rain storm that wouldnt let out. Summer never knknnew this side of Raven, she always saw her as a woman with no weakness, some warrior goddess that descended to meet death in the face and battle the grimm. But really Raven was human despite how cold she can be..

Raven pushed Summer to arm lenth of her with tears in her eyes, looking very serious.

"You cant tell anyone of this, not even Tai Yang. I don't feel ready to tell them. My location is also a secret you must keep, Im not ready to come from my nest, Summer. "

Summer understood the pain Raven was going through. But keeping secrets from her best of friends was difficult. But she finally held the Raven everyone admired from afar, she got to hold it personally it made her happy that was her start of a new friendship with Raven Branwen.


End file.
